1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reporting a measurement result in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution), an advancement of a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as a 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in downlink and SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs MIMO (multiple input multiple output having a maximum of 4 antennas. Recently, 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), an advancement of 3GPP LTE, is under discussion.
A terminal continuously performs measurement in order to maintain quality of a radio with a serving cell that serves the terminal. A cell or a frequency as a target of the measurement is considered as a measurement target and a reporting configuration causing a report of a measurement result is independently associated with each measurement target. A terminal performs measurement on measurement targets, and when a reporting configuration is satisfied, the terminal reports the measurement result to a base station (BS).
For coverage optimization, minimization of driving tests (MDT) has been introduced. Coverage differs according to a location of a BS, a disposition of a neighbor building, and a usage environment of a user. In order to produce a coverage map, a business operator must perform a driving test periodically, which causes a great amount of cost and resource. MDT is producing a coverage map by a business operator by using a terminal.
For MDT, a terminal provides location information together with results from cells. However, due to limited battery capacity of the terminal, location information is not always valid. Thus, an erroneous coverage map may be produced due to invalid location information.